


Let Me Blow Your Mind

by PenBinaryFan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Patton and Logan get into a friendly debate about sexual activities having more to it than a beings urge to procreate. He still doesn't get it, so Patton decides to show him... Very PWP
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Blow Your Mind

"But Logan, there is so much more to it than that!" Patton sounds as if he's whining about not being able to have more than one cookie past midnight.

"And while I understand that that is how you preceive it, I don't see how its definitively _not_ the instinctive nature of human beings needing to solidify their lineage. It is not that complex, Patton." Logan was seated on the edge of the couch in Thomas's livingroom, facing the TV that played a romcom that Patton had chosen.

"Logan, its more to it than that. Sometimes people have the goal of making their partner feel _good_ because they **want** them to feel good." Patton had stopped the movie in an attempt to bring Logan's full attention to him.

Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he turned his head to look at Patton.

"And that _want_ is driven by the instinct to-"

"Not always!"

Logan turned away with a sigh and could hear Patton scoot closer.

"Well, how about..." The smiling man leaned over and his tone slipped to something suggestive, "... I show you..."

Logan didn't bother hiding the incredulously entertained grin as he aimed it toward the other, "Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?"

He kept his cool as Patton leaned in closer, their noses meeting in a playful nudge, "I did say I would _show_ you... If I _told_ you that would just defeat the purpose behind _showing_ you..." Patton had puffed out a small hot sigh against Logan's slightly parted lips, his next words were a **purr** , "Would it not?"

Logan had his eyes glued to Patton's lips, "I suppose... **Show** me, then." His tone was low and almost unlike him if it hadn't sounded so much like a **challenge**...

Patton smiles, "Yes, sir..."

Their lips meet in a press of determination and hunger. Patton's tease of sucking onto Logan's bottom lip emits a groan from the usually stoic man. A hand rising with intent, caressing Patton's neck, pulling him close.

Its only seconds before their tongues clash together in a battle of territorial dominance, Patton gaining the advantage as his warm hand slides up Logan's thigh and his fingertips graze the man's groin.

Logan lets out an unexpected moan and lifts his hips toward that teasing hand. 

"Logan, are you trying to procreate with my hand, by any chance?" He's teasing but sultry, his hand not hesitating to just grab on and _squeeze._

"Wanna use my hand as your mate? You can if you want..." 

Excited hands reach to undo the obstacles to his prize, pulling Logan's erection out and stroking it without missing a beat.

Logan goes quiet only groaning in response, and moaning into the other's mouth. Pulling him close, his hand firm around the back of Patton's neck. A whine of need spills out from him. His eyes glazing over as an idea sparks from the rough hand on his neck.

He smiles, "Oh, but Logan, I want you to use my throat instead.." Logan gasps as Patton pulls away. Patton traps a kiss swollen lip between his teeth before sliding to his knees in front of the lust rattled man.

The erection in his hand twitches and he presses a quick peck to Logan's chin before lowering himself down to his target.

"Pa-Patton, we should not be doing this here. Anybody could walk in and see us..." A switch seems to shift in Logan, "Oh, but you'd like that wouldn't you."

The logical side threw his head back as a hot tongue circled the head of his cock before dissapearing into the mouth of his partner.

Patton just continues on. Taking more of the man's erection into his mouth before letting it hit the back of his throat.

"Mmmmhmmm..."

The vibrations are cruel and Logan thrusts up into the hot mouth, "Oh, you are asking for trouble, Patton..." 

And he had the audacity to moan out a _purr_ around him. 

Another thrust.

Another moan.

"P-Patton, I need you to get off if you want me to stop." He just lowers his mouth down, taking the rest of Logan's cock into his mouth.

Logan growls and tilts his head up to watch his partner as he rakes his fingers into Patton's hair and grabbing on.

"Ready?"

Patton looks up and his glasses were fogged, nodding his head slightly and gave a harsh suck.

Logan moaned and started thrusting into the mouth that he never would have described as **sinful** but it seemed to be the only word it that fit at the moment.

His thrusts are slow but sharp, rolling his hips at every up thrust. Not holding back the moans that played low and appreciatively.

Enjoying the heat that surrounded him.

Reveling in the slick squelched that played from below, "You are so dirty, Patton. Resorting to sucking cock to prove a point..."

Patton moans and Logan could see the movement of his arm that told Logan that he was pleasuring himself.

He didn't hold back anymore, "I'm going to get rough, my dear... Any objections?"

Patton moans.

Logan watches as the man's body shifts from the buck of his own hips from below.

Logan grins, "I take that as a no, then."

His next thrust is harsh and a small gag is his reward. He's slow at first, giving his partner a bit of time to ready himself for more. So he watches. As each brutal thrust receives a gag quieter than the last.

He takes the hint and picks up in speed. The wet sounds of spit sloshing around and the small gags that were laced with groans... It was a beautiful sound that fueled Logan's craving for more.

His other hand joining in on the grasp of Patton's hair, a firm hold is his next warning before he's bucking into him. The gags are mixing with moans and its so incredibly vulgar... Patton is still making an attempt to suck and it amalgamated beautifully with the other sounds.

Logan was groaning with animalistic need, the heat of his body was overwhelming, his thrusts losing rhythm but gaining ferocity. 

He was getting close and wouldn't last long, "I'm g-going to f-finish inside, P-Patton..."

The warning had been given too late, a final thrust eliciting one of his louder gags as Logan emptied himself directly into Patton's throat. Grinding into the waves of his orgasm, he moans out his praise, "Oh, f-fuck yes..."

Patton tenses and moans harshly around the throbbing cock in his mouth, reaching his own orgasm, releasing his cum into the safety of his briefs.

The stark silence is deafening, the reality of how loud they had been was crushing but they were too spent to care immediately. 

Patton sits up, his lips red and puffy, his eyes glossy and tear streaks down his cheeks. He was panting and in any other situation, Logan would be concerned... But the smile on Patton's face tells him he had no reason to be concerned.

"Guess you really wanted to get my throat pregnant, huh?" Patton's tone teasing.

Logan just scoffes, "You were more tolerable with a cock in your mouth."

Patton looks shocked for all of two seconds before he starts laughing, "You jerk!" 

Patton leans in for a kiss, soft and sweet, as if he hadn't just gotten his throat fucked, "Love you, Logan..."

Logan smirks, "And I love you... Even when you're wrong about far too simple facts of nature..."

Patton pouts, "Wh- Hey, after all that you still don't believe me?"

"Of course not. You said it yourself... I really did want to 'impregnate your throat' as you so simply put it." 

"Alright, alright... you got me there."

"I am rarely wrong..."


End file.
